The invention relates to a nozzle assembly for a high-pressure cleaning device or a similar device with a low-pressure nozzle, a high-pressure nozzle arranged therein, a spray lance which bears a sealing pipe connection which can be inserted into the high-pressure nozzle, a bypass bypassing the high-pressure nozzle and leading to the low-pressure nozzle and displacement elements which alter the distance between the sealing pipe connection and the high-pressure nozzle in such a manner that the sealing pipe connection abuts sealingly on the high-pressure nozzle in a high-pressure position and, as a result, interrupts the connection from the spray lance to the bypass whereas the sealing pipe connection is at a distance from the high-pressure nozzle in the low-pressure position and, as a result, releases the connection from the spray lance to the bypass.
In the case of high-pressure cleaning devices, there are various known constructions for selectively discharging the liquid conveyed from the high-pressure cleaning device, via a spray lance, via a high-pressure nozzle, a low-pressure nozzle or a combination of the two nozzles and so the properties of the spray jet can essentially be continuously adjusted between high-pressure spray jet and low-pressure spray jet. For example, it is known from EP 0 146 795 to keep the nozzles in the respective switching position by means of the liquid pressure in the case of a variable nozzle for high-pressure cleaning devices. With this construction, the high-pressure nozzle insert is rigidly connected to the spray lance.
EP 0 501 164 A1 describes a one-part nozzle body, in which a central high-pressure nozzle opening and low-pressure nozzle openings arranged parallel thereto are provided. The nozzle body may be displaced in relation to the supply pipe; this dips into the high-pressure nozzle piece in an advanced position; the sealing is brought about via O-ring seals on the insertable supply pipe connection.
DE 196 13 391 A1 discloses a further nozzle assembly, with which a high-pressure and a low-pressure insert are displaced together and, as a result, close or release bypasses for the low-pressure spray jet. In the case of this known spray nozzle, the high-pressure and the low-pressure inserts must be mounted on the spray lance via a thread and be turned in relation to it for their displacement.
In all the known constructions, additional structures result which require considerable constructional resources and are, in many cases, complicated and so many parts are necessary which have to be processed in a special way in order to fulfill the complicated adjustment functions.
Proceeding from this state of the art, the object underlying the subject matter of the application is to design a nozzle assembly of the generic type such that its construction is considerably simplified, in particular, its assembly, as well.